


Tinted Lens

by KarmicRetribution



Series: Multiple Tales [3]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Entropy, Fluff and Angst, Hotland (Undertale), Waterfall (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmicRetribution/pseuds/KarmicRetribution
Summary: A human trapped in the Underground reflects on the nature of a closed system.





	Tinted Lens

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a short fic for my Undertale AU, starring one of the humans from said AU, wherein not all the humans that fell were killed. There's currently an ongoing comic, if you like this fic, though be warned that it's still in the Ruins, so it's going to be a while til we get to Waterfall, but there's extra content if you enjoy that sort of thing.

Glasses fogging, the neon sign blurs and became almost indecipherable. Doesn’t help that the letters move a tad too fast to focus.

At this junction, the cool humidity of Waterfall meets the hot dryness of Hotland. As far back as she was, only the heat reached her, making for the warm humidity that now fogged her glasses. Taking them off, she wipes them on her sweater. Honestly, she needs new ones, but the process of getting them down here is difficult, what with the limited resources. The odd customer still provides her with plenty of stories about the lack of commodities as they break down or become old. Not as many customers as when she started, and the lack of customers in and of itself is telling. Gerson himself is a wellspring of information and stories. From when Monsters first came to the Underground. From before the Barrier was resurrected.

They lost their books and masters of crafts, many of which would have been useful in the Underground. Now lost to time, and the war. Not even Gerson could convey how far Monsters had fallen. The stories he shares and the ones on Waterfall’s walls only scratch the surface of the magnitude of rich history the Monsters have.

Resources are dwindling as well. The average monster hasn’t put it together yet, but as apprentice to Gerson, a store keeper, the picture painted is a grim one. The Barrier does more than trap them in the Underground. It cut them off from the outside world, keeping them in a closed system. Entropy is starting to kick in.

Again the panic struggles to set in, the same panic that drove her to the edge of Waterfall, towards Hotland, towards the end. Setting her glasses back upon her face, she grips the left wheel of her wheelchair, and begins her turn around. Then her journey back towards Gerson’s shop. Maybe she’ll even go to Nabstablooks’ house afterwards, and bring her own lunch. The journey through Waterfall is never easy, the streams and rocky terrain difficult to maneuver. But she’ll manage, to push on, she always does.

She’ll always persevere.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet I hope!


End file.
